Sly The Hedgehog
"UPDATED Theme song in the gallery I will....Never Give Up....You Hear Me! - Sly Dragonthorne (talk) 22:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Description Sly is hedgehog that unlike his sister has a trouble some past as a theif and he has a tough guy personality and he cant admit his feelings to the someone he likes, he loves Rockett. He's afraid of losing her to Connor and Zen but overall he will protect anyone even if it means giving up his life. Story Sly moved to Scorpville due to the fact he wanted to not to have friends but he instead got them and many adventures He helped Rockett get past some lazers and thats when they became friends then the first G.U.N commander who is a enemy of Slys father whos dead told Rockett that Sly was just using her so she went after him but they both teamed up and destroyed the boss but the commander had other plans to kill them he started a war is which was after Rockett was robotcized but after 3 years later he finally freed her and he saved the town but the second commander was not so happy because he killed him so he went after sly and they killed him now a person named Psycho has come from Slys past and is mind controlling his friends so Sly and the other friends he met from another dimension Zen and Aurtha must team up and to fight Blade, Rockett ,and Fly, in an intense battle with psycho being sly almost dying he uses the power of the chaos emeralds and his dark form to save Rockett qnd everyone else. Relationships Rockett - Sly's love interest he has trouble admitting it to her which causes problems they each have seperate paths to take but they end up sharing the same destiny Fly - Sly's loving sister she is protective because of sly's past, she still looks out for him time to time again Connor - Sly's rival he rivals sly in combat because he has no powers except for magic that psycho gave him he never uses it though but if he has to he will Zen - Sly's 2nd rival he competes with him combat and just knowledge of plans he just wants to be a pain in the neck but he is the toughest guy of the group Aurtha - Zen's love interest she is a fan of sly after he saved little planet from G.U.N. she can be a little tomboyish but she has some girly girl personality Emily - Sly's mother she manged to survive the attack from G.U.N s first commander and she now looks out for sly as well. Boom - From Sly's past when he was younger she was badly damaged and sly took her in to protect her, with this protection Boom can take over as a banished god use her powers aka a red liquid to be her foes to death and as long as she is protected in sly's body she cannot be killed Quotes im.......sorry-Sly What do you expect me to do be around....all the time-Sly When hes hurt I really dont care about rockett right now i got things to take care of-Sly when hes going to leave scorpville Goodbye.....everyone -sly You may destroy me but not my spirt!-Sly vs someone I guess we might be the same but im still stronger!-Sly vs Boom If this is part of your plan then i dont want to be part of it!-Sly talking to a G.U.N. I......will break you........-Sly Talking to the G.U.N. Commanders son im......finished-Sly when he loses Yeah thats the way we do it! (breakdances)-Sly with a S Rank (poses)still could be better but this will do-Sly with an A Rank Sweet but not good enough for an A-Sly with a B Rank Your Still not fast for a B come on pull yourself together-Sly with a C Rank Come on really a D really?-Sly with a D Rank (Facepalms himself)seriously you pull this one off-Sly with a E Rank Really why even bother you are to slow pull yourself together!-Sly with a F Rank Attire Green sunglasses after being exposed to chaos energy,gray fur with red spines after boom combined with him,a jacket,shorts,and shoes,and he has a cane that can turn into anything Ablities Able to sneak in places undetected,he has no real powers in general except he can mimic other peoples ablities. and he has boom take control when hes hurt but he also has a dark form that has 5 levels Dark Form/Ultimate Form Dark FormSly turns into his dark form from his anger he built up inside him Level 1-Sly regains his sight and knows where he is Level 2-Sly Still regains his sight but he can get vicious Level 3-Sly Still has his sight but gets alot more vicious Level 4-Sly loses some of his sight and gets vicious Level 5-Sly loses his sight on things and nobody can calm him down except boom and anything that reminds him of himself Slys Ultimate Form-Boom whos body got obliterated by eggman long ago found sly and he agreed to take her in to restore her she thanks him and returns takes care of him Boom takes control by using slys anger and slys body sprouts red tentacles that can melt anything his eyes turn red and she goes and starts going after the oppenent Sonic And The Black Knight Sly got transported to the world of king arthur twice the first time he got caliburn and got chased around and had to go though the tests that sonic went though and defeated the dark queen with the help of his friends and with the help of Reens the Hedgehog and the other knights he brought back Sir Wallace and Sir Sagamore and he faded away from it the second time he entered a tournement and defeated Sir Wallace in a Sword/magic duel(TBC) Gallery The Gallery for all of Slys pictures or Group Pictures Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:No Abilities